


Peticion de Parejas...........AYUDA!!!!!!!!!

by Kingof_Act



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, M/M, Orgy, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingof_Act/pseuds/Kingof_Act
Summary: Ayúden a este novato a elegir parejas para nuevas historias........porfavor ENTREN para ver e intentar darme ideas de parejas para empezar....





	Peticion de Parejas...........AYUDA!!!!!!!!!

Petición de Parejas 

PERSONAJES

Kendall Knight: Líder de la Banda  
James Diamond: La Cara  
Carlos Garcia: El niño que todos aman  
Logan Mitchell: Niño Genio  
Jett Stetson: Sexy Arrogante  
Dak Zevon: Ídolo Adolescente  
Steve: Novio de Camille (aparece en Big Time Prom)

OTROS OC????: puede ser quien sea!!!! Molinos de Viento: Otra banda - Kamen Edwards, AJ Mendoza y Eric Nelsen (Se usaron sus nombres IRL, pero el apellido sería inventado y pueden crearse personalidades para estos chicos) WayneWayne(Wally Doolley): Chico malo Zwagger?????: Futuro cantante (un poco más crecido o normal???, es discutible!!!) cualquier otro chico o extra que haya aparecido en BTR que se les ocurra.

 

PAREJAS!!!!!  
En este punto podrían shipear todos con todos los que se deseen, hay personas que tienen gustos distintos a los demás y shipean parejas que jamás se vieron antes y nunca hay ships de ellos, bueno pueden probar suerte...

Kendall x James (Kames)  
Kendall x Carlos (Kenlos)  
Kendall x Logan (Koran)  
Kendall x Jett (Kett)  
Kendall x Wayne Wayne (Wayndall)?????? 

James x Carlos (Jarlos)  
James x Logan (Jagan/Jogan)  
James x Jett (?????)  
James x Dak (?????)

Carlos x Logan (Cargan)  
Carlos x Jett (???)  
Carlos x Dak (???)

Logan x Jett (???)  
Logan x Dak (???)  
Logan x Steve (???)

Jett x Dak (???)

Cualquier nombre de Shipp que se les ocurra me dicen......XD

Las parejas debe ser entre jóvenes, así que descartamos a Griffin, Gustavo, Buddha Bob o Bitters......no me miren feo!!! que he visto fics de ellos también y algunos son espeluznantes....

-En caso de parejas nuevas (ej: Kendall x Dak), pueden pedir lo que se les venga a la cabeza  
\- Siempre aclarar quien será el "Top y el Bottom"(Activo o Pasivo)....... Si desean Flip Flop pueden pedirlo así todos se divierten  
-En caso de trios, cuartetos o un grupal, vemos quien le da a quien!!! XD  
\- En caso de OC, pueden pedir uno. Ya sea de mi invención al azar o pueden pedirme el suyo (nombre, personalidad, Etc) para que vuele la imaginación, yo daré mi esfuerzo para que sea realidad.

Gracias a todos amigos y que tengan lindo día......


End file.
